Angel
by Sailor Serenity1
Summary: Hey! I hope you like this! It's a songfic to Shaggy's song "Angel"! Review PLEASE!


Angel   
  
by   
  
Sailor Serenity  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or this song! Enjoy!  
  
  
Darien stood in the store waiting for someone to come over and help him. 'Service these days really sucks!' he thought as he tried to stop shaking. Today was one of the most important days of his life and there was no one in this store who could at least come up to him and ask him if he needed help! Darien shook it off and proceeded to the front of the store.  
  
"Ummmm...Excuse me miss? Can you please help me with something?", Darien asked as he ran his hands through his hair for at least the 15th time today. The mid-aged woman turned around and looked Darien up and down while taking away her glasses so she could see the man that stood in front of her.   
  
She put down her work and asked, "Yes sir may I help you? You look sort of .....nervous...may I help you in any way?". She put her glasses back on and folded her hands so they rested comfortably on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Ummmmm...yeah I think you can....you see I'm looking for the perfect ring...ummmm engagement ring actually. But you see it has to be perfect...absolutely perfect.", Darien seemed to hold the last part of perfect as he remembered how perfect *she* was. *She* was Serena, *his* Serena if he might add.  
  
"Perfect? Well I guess that you will need a perfect ring for a perfect girl....how perfect is she?", the lady asked as she took her glasses off again to hear what Darien was going to say.  
  
"She is my angel, my darling angel. She is closer than my friends are to me. She's my friend when I'm in need. She is *perfect*", 'there it was again' Darien thought 'the *perfect* word', that seemed to be the only thing to describe Serena today.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well this girl seems like a good one, I guess thats why you are asking her to be your wife....let me see....hmmm...yes...I believe this is the one for you!", she said excitedly. She opened a vault on the other side of the room and brought out a dark red box. To Darien it was not just a box, to Darien it held the symbol of his love for Serena. To him it was his god right now. She walked up to him once again holding the box tightly in her hands and handed him the box. Darien opened it slowly and was amazed at what he saw....it was a silver ring with an open rose in the center of a moon made up of silver and diamonds.......it was perfect. Darien knew he could not afford this...he loved Serena with all of his heart and he wanted to buy her this ring but if he bought the ring there would be no money left for the wedding! He looked up and saw the woman gone when he looked around he saw no sign of the woman he had just talked to. He saw the next salesperson and called him over. When the fat-stubby man walked over to Darien he asked him about the woman and where she went.   
  
"There was a lady here that had short whitish silverish hair with glasses on that was helping me where did she go?", Darien asked him.  
  
"Sorry sir but there is no one that works here that looks like that...may I help you with anything?", the man asked him.  
  
"Yes there is.....ummm....I won't be able to afford this ring will you put it back for me?", Darien asked a little scared.  
  
"Ummm....Sir?", he asked in return.  
  
"Yes? Is there a problem?", Darien asked hoping that the ring wasn't stolen or broken or anything that would get him in trouble.  
  
"What is your name sir?", the man asked while putting the ring down after looking at it once or twice. He picked up a bunch of papers that were sitting under the counter and waited for Darien's answer.  
  
"Ummmm...Darien Chiba is my name, but I don't know what this has to do with the ring. The lady showed it to me", Darien said nervously not liking where this was going. The man flipped through the papers and stopped at one page, looked it up and down and then turned to Darien.  
  
"I thought this ring looked familiar....ummmm it says here this was a special order ring to a person named Darien Chiba from his mother and soon to be mother in law.", he looked up just in time to see Darien's face blanch. His mother was dead and Serena's mom didn't even know that he was asking her the 'big question'.  
  
"Does it say anything else...umm....like a note or something like that?", Darien asked hoping that their would be some clue on who did this for him.  
  
"Umm....yes..it does it says 'Sorry Endy that we can't make it to the wedding, you understand what we are in right now...we love you both and we wish we could come. We paid for the ring and we know that you will love it! Love forever Mom'.", the man looked up and asked Darien, "So is Endy your middle name?"  
  
Darien looked up and answered shakily, "Yeah my mom liked that name more than Darien.". He still could not believe what he just heard...Queen Serenity and his mother had bought the ring and ordered it and had wished them happiness....this was all too weird.  
  
Darien showed the salesman his driver's license and got the ring. He drove home listening to the radio and singing along with it....he knew know he was going to be ok tonight.   
  
As soon as he got home he got in the shower and got ready for his date with Serena. The last one as boyfriend and girlfriend....hopefully.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 7:30 and at 7:45 he was supposed to pick up Serena. He had dressed in a new tuxedo and was putting the ring in his pocket when he thought about what he has been through with Serena and why he loved her so much. She had put up with the teasing, the brainwashing, the teasing again, the not remembering, the lonliness, the hurt and everything and he hadn't. He had caused her so much pain and now he was going to cause her so much joy....he hoped. He whistled a tune as he walked out the door to his car.  
  
Darien got to Serena's house on time at 7:44 with one minute to walk to the front door. He walked to the front door and knocked once when his Serena opened the door. She was wearing what looked like her old Princess dress and had her hair up in its ever-staying position, which he couldn't get enough of. She kissed him and yelled to her parents good-bye.  
  
"So Darien what are we doing tonight so dressed up?", Serena asked as she took his arm he had held out for her to take.  
  
"It's going to be a surprise Serena...you know me", Darien said as he walked to the car a grin on both of their faces.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
They pulled up in front of the park after going to the most expensive restaurant Serena had ever been to in her life. She was enjoying the night and Darien could tell it by the joyous smile on her face....he was loving every second.   
  
It was now 10:00 after the eating and dancing they did. Darien couldn't wait till he asked her....and yet he could.   
  
They walked around the park until they came to Darien's favorite spot in the whole park. They stopped in a cove of red roses with a bench in the middle. Serena was stunned and he could tell it from the look of shock on her face. He sat down on the bench and motioned her to do the same. He wasn't nervous anymore.  
  
"Serena I just want to let you know that I love your so much and I will never let anything to happen to you.", he said as he took her hand and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Darien....and you always are there for me saving me from something...and I love you so much for it.", she answered back to him. Darien looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. 'She looks so beautiful tongiht....like the Princess she is.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
He decided to do this before she fell asleep in his arms....but he wouldn't mind that one bit. But he knew they would have a whole eternity to do that with eachother and that's what gave him strength. Darien kissed Serena's head again which made her look at him and smile. Darien smiled back and motioned for her to stay seated. He got up after Serena sat up off him and sat straight. He went to one of the rose bushes and picked a single rose without pricking himself and walked back over to Serena. He knelt in front of her and handed her the rose.  
  
"Serena I love you so much and you know that, but I want to love you forever until the end of time. You are so beautiful to me Serena, inside and out and I want to see that everyday of my life. I want to wake up and see you every morning and see you everyday and be able to hold you and kiss you everyday for the rest of my life. Serena will you do me the honor and marry me?", Darien brought out the ring and held it for Serena to see. Serena was crying and smiling at the same time. She looked beautiful...even more than she had ever looked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Darien", she lept from her seat on the bench and hugged Darien tightly, "I love you so much and yes I will marry you...I will be yours forever and ever!!"  
  
Darien was so happy he grabbed the back of Serena's head lightly and kissed her full force on the lips. After at least 10 to 15 minutes of crying, hugging, and kissing Darien pulled Serena up off the ground and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"It's time to get you home love. We have all of eternity to do this.", Serena smiled at his remark and kissed him again.  
  
As they walked to the car Darien wondered when he should tell Serena about the ring and Queen Serenity and his mother from Earth. But that's another story to be told on another day.....  
  
Well I hoped you liked my story! Remember....Reviews are good!   
  
  



End file.
